Servant of Evil (Len x OC)
by InfernityChick
Summary: (read note at beginning for x reader version) Layla is the princess of the Mainland Kingdom. The Mainland Kingdom connects the Yellow Island, Blue Island and Green Island. She has been friends with the royal twins of the Yellow Island since she could remember. What will happen when they meet after nine years?
1. Chapter 1

_**If you would rather read an "x reader" version, please go to my Quotev, Wattpad, or Archive of Our Own profiles (InfernityChick). It will be under the same name as this story.**_

 **O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone,**

 **We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.**

 **O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call**

 **I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.**

 **Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell,**

 **Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell.**

 **Being in our family we must play by the rules,**

 **Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool.**

Five-year-old Layla, princess of the Mainland Kingdom, was in a carriage heading towards the royal castle of the Yellow Island to visit her best friends, Princess Rin and Prince Len. Layla was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement, anxiously awaiting to see her friends. Sitting next to the young princess was her faithful servant, Sebastian. He was quietly reading a novel, until the young princess's constant movements started to irritate him. "Princess Layla, please settle down. A princess should not behave in this manner." Sebastian said calmly.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see Len and Rin! It feels like forever since I've seen them." Layla said exaggeratedly.

"It has only been two months." Sebastian corrected.

"Yeah, well for those two months I had to sit through so many boring lessons." Layla said while emphasizing the 'boring.'

"My lady, it is essential that you learn all there is to be a proper royal heir of the Mainland Kingdom." Sebastian explained frankly.

"But still... Oh look we're here!" Layla said as her expression instantly changed from uninterested to one full of excitement. The carriage slowly pulled up to the elegant pale yellow castle, the young twins and the king and queen were all waiting outside the large building. Sebastian stepped out of the carriage and then turned to help Layla out of the vehicle.

"Layla!" the twins yelled excitedly and ran to said girl.

"Rin! Len!" Layla called happily as she was tackled in a bone-crushing hug from the doppelgangers, and all three of them started laughing. After a minute, the twins got off of Layla and helped her up. The group then walked to the king and queen.

"It's good to see you again your majesties." Layla said as she took a small bow.

"No need for formalities my child. Why don't you kids go play while we adults talk." the queen said happily as she hugged the smaller girl.

"Yeah Layla, come play!" Rin said as she dragged said girl into the castle. As the adults left to talk in another room, Rin kept dragging Layla by her wrist and started talking about what they would play. "Layla, let's go to my room!"

"No way Rin! I wanna play with Layla!" Len said as he grabbed on Layla other hand.

"No Len! Layla and I are gonna play dolls! You said yourself that boys don't play with dolls!" Rin retorted.

"But you always get to play with Layla when she comes over! It's my turn to play with her." Len said as he pulled Layla towards him.

"But Layla likes playing with me more!" Rin yelled as she pulled on Layla.

"No she doesn't!"

"Does so!"

"Does not!" Layla was now in the middle of an all out game of tug-of-war between the twins. She felt like a toy because of how the twins fought about who's turn it was to play with her. Just when Layla thought she couldn't take it anymore she yanked her arms out of the twins hands, causing them to immediately stop arguing.

"Why don't we play a game of tag... together!" Layla said, stressing the 'together.'

"Okay!" the twins answered simultaneously. After about two hours of playing tag, the trio ended up outside in the garden. It was Len's turn to be it, and he was closing in on Layla. Len reached his hand out and carefully tapped Layla on her shoulder.

"Tag your it Layla!" Len said cheerfully. They were about to continue the game, however, the king, queen, and Sebastian walked outside towards the children. Rin slowly walked out of her hiding place behind a rose bush to see what was going on. They saw a carriage pull up to them, causing the children's suspicion to rise even more.

"We have decided that there can be only one royal successor to the throne, and since Rin is the elder twin she shall be the next in line. Len shall be taken to train as a servant, and once his training his completed then he may come back and serve as Rin's personal servant." the king said calmly.

"No! I want my brother to stay!" Rin yelled as the twins held each other tightly.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter." the queen said. The queen grabbed Rin, and the king picked Len up and forcefully pulled them apart. The king then climbed in the carriage with and feisty Len.

"Brother!" Princess Rin yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Len!" Princess Layla called out as she tried to run after Len, but was held back by Sebastian. She fought furiously to out get out of her servant's grasp, but to no avail.

"Rin! Layla!" Len yelled out the back window of the carriage as it started to leave the castle grounds.

 **They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want.**

 **They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt.**

 **Never fear, never cry, I will always be near;**

 **Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears.**

 **O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone,**

 **We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.**

 **O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call**

 **I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.**

Nine years later, Len had finally finished his training to become a servant for his sister, and he could hardly wait to see her again. He entered the familiar palace and walked into the throne room; where he saw his sister standing alone, looking out the window. Rin heard him come in and turned to see who was there. When she saw who it was, Rin was in total disbelief. Her twin brother had finally returned to her. She was so elated that she tackled her brother in a hug and cried tears of joy. After the shock of the fall, Len hugged her back just as tightly and promised to protect her from then on.

 **While running errands in a peaceful town nearby,**

 **I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes.**

 **Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright**

 **I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight.**

Len was sent to the nearby town to run some errands for the queen. As he was walking down the street, an intense gust of wind blew his light brown hat off his blonde head, carrying it a few feet before it ended up in the hands of a beautiful young lady with long brown hair and mint green eyes. Len rushed over to the girl.

"Oh is this yours?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Um, yes." Len replied nervously as she handed over his hat. Len noticed the girl looking at him strangely and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's funny, now that I have a good look at you, you look almost exactly like the queen... Wait a minute! Len?!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but do I know you? You seem familiar."

"Come on Len! It's me, Layla, remember? We used to play together all the time as kids." Layla explained. Len then remembered all the time they spent together as children. ' _That's why she looked so familiar! Wow, she sure isn't a little child anymore. But then again, neither am I.'_ Len thought to himself.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, Princess." Len said cheerfully as he gently took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand politely, as per the custom.

"Oh knock it off Len. You're my friend, so please don't call me 'Princess' like everyone else." Layla whined, causing Len to chuckle a little. ' _She may look different, but she's still the same old_ _Layla._ ' Len smiled at the thought. Back in their childhood days, Len had a small crush on Layla, and they promised to get married when they grew up. Even though it was just a silly childhood promise, Len held that vow close to his heart for all those years. But now, that dream could never come true; for she was a royal princess, destined for greatness, and he was a servant to his twin sister. Layla saw Len looked lost in thought, but before she could say anything someone else did.

"Princess Layla!" Sebastian called out to the girl and walked over to the two, breaking Len out of his thoughts. "Princess, we must be going now."

"Awe, but I was talking to Len." Layla whined. "Alright then. Bye Len! Let's meet again soon." Layla said as she gave Len a quick hug and peck on the cheek and walked away with her servant, leaving Len standing there with a rapidly growing blush on his cheeks.

 **But this love will remain locked deep inside,**

 **For the Queen gave orders, "The girl must die."**

 **I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease;**

 **So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?**

 **O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone,**

 **We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown.**

" **O my Queen, your dessert for today is brioche"**

 **And you smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw.**

 **People of the country were possessed with fear and rage,**

 **Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age.**

 **If this is what they call a retribution for her sins,**

 **God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin.**

Len had heard all of the citizen plan to revolt and attack the palace. He knew they wanted the queen - his twin - dead, but he wouldn't allow it. Len walked into the throne room with some of his spare clothes to see Rin watching the citizens attack from the window with an unreadable expression on her face. Len placed a cape on Rin's shoulders and pulled her by her wrist into a tight hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder, gave her the spare clothes he was holding, and whispered in her ear:

" **Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run**

 **Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone.**

 **Don't you worry we look the same in every way**

 **No one would ever notice that you got away."**

 **O now I am the Queen, and you the escapee,**

 **We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas.**

 **They say you are a lady of vice and disdain**

 **Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins.**

Len forced Rin to switch clothes with him and he told her to escape through the small back door. Soon after, the revolting citizens burst through the large doors and a female mercenary dressed in crimson pointed her sword at Len's neck. She announced the rise of a new era and that the 'queen' shall be executed for her crimes against the kingdom. Len was then taken to the dungeon of the castle to await his execution.

 **Once upon a time in a country far away,**

 **Where a lot of crimes were committed every day,**

 **My lovely little sister who was fourteen years of age**

 **Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage.**

Len stood in the cold and dark cell, waiting to face his sister's fate that he would take on. ' _If it's to protect her, then I don't have any regrets.'_ Len thought to himself, but that wasn't fully true. He wished that he could see Layla one last time. He wished to be able to tell her how he felt about her. He knew that if Layla found out about what he was doing she would be furious, but he needed to protect his sister. Just then, a small, yellow petal floated through the cell's barred window and landed gently in Len's hand. An image of Layla's smiling face flashed in his mind, causing Len to shed a few tears. ' _I'm sorry_ _Layla_ _... I'm sorry…'_

 **They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want.**

 **(Finally, long awaited, the time had come.)**

 **They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt.**

 **(The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum.)**

 **Never fear, never cry, I will always be near;**

 **(The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy.)**

 **Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears.**

 **(Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees.)**

' _I have to save him! But I need help…'_ Rin thought frantically as she quickly rushed through crowded town to try to find someone to help save her twin brother. She then remembered that Layla was still on the island, and that she has the political authority to stop the execution. Rin ran to the docks, knowing Layla would be there getting ready to leave the next day. When she got there, she hastily scanned the area for the familiar brown-haired girl. As soon as Rin saw Layla, she ran towards her. Layla noticed her friend and was immediately concerned about Rin's current state.

"Rin, what's the matter?" Layla asked worriedly.

"It's Len! He's been taken to be executed!" Rin exclaimed breathlessly.

"What!?"

"It's all my fault... I abused my power as queen... and Len took my place." Rin informed distraughtly as tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Okay Rin, calm down. We can't do anything if you're this upset." Layla said calmly. Layla quickly thought of what she could do and saw her hoarse nearby. She ran to her horse, climbed up, and commanded it to trot back to her friend.

"I shall go and stop the execution." Layla said confidently.

"Please, take me with you!" Rin pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I can't. They are after you, so if you go now then Len's effort to protect you would be in vain." Layla replied as she got ready to go. "Please, get on the boat. I promise to save him." Layla said as she quickly whipped the reigns and steered her hoarse to where the execution would take place in the center of the kingdom. ' _Please... don't let me be too late!_ ' Layla hoped as she whipped the reigns once more, signaling her horse to go faster. She soon saw the stage with the guillotine and saw them roughly place Len's neck in the path of the huge, razor-sharp blade.

 **O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone,**

 **We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.**

 **Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again,**

 **Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends.**

"Stop this at once!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop this at once!" Layla shouted over the crowd as she arrived. Everyone quieted down and turned toward the princess. The crowd of townspeople made a path for her. She descended from her steed and walked up to the stage.

"My lady, what are you doing here?" Prince Kaito of the blue kingdom nervously asked as Layla climbed onto the stage.

"I have come to stop you from killing the wrong person." Layla declared as she carefully removed the fake queen from the guillotine.

"What are you saying, my lady?" the warrior Meiko asked confusedly.

"This is the queen's twin brother, Len." Layla explained.

"With all do respect my lady, how do we know what you say is true?" Meiko asked accusingly.

"Well, like I said this is the queen's twin brother, so there are a few things you could check for." Layla said as a blush crept onto everyone's faces as they understood what she meant.

"T-Then where is the real queen?" Prince Kaito stuttered.

"Oh, she is already on a boat heading to the Mainland Kingdom." Layla answered happily. All of the townspeople became enraged, however, they knew that they could not defy Layla - princess of the Mainland Kingdom - for fear of the major repercussions that would come. "Now that that's settled, we should be going now. Come on Len." Layla said as she took Len's hand and tugged him off the stage.

"My lady, even though I do not agree with your decision, I shall respect it. However, if the queen so much as steps foot in this country, she will be executed." Prince Kaito said threateningly once Len and Layla were off the stage. Layla turned to face the angered prince.

"That is agreeable." Layla said in an emotionless voice as she turned back around and continued back to her hoarse with Len. Layla climbed on first and offered her hand to Len, seeing as how he may have trouble wearing a dress. Layla then pulled Len on her horse and had her horse take them back to the docks.


End file.
